unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
2nd Ducky War
The 2nd Ducky War was a colossal war where more people died than in the previous war. Ducky is rumored to have started it in order to expand his somewhat considerable power, while others say that Dark Ducky started the war in order to face Ducky and end him. The conflict raged for thirteen years, and all friendships were put to the test. The War Outbreak of the War (July 4 - July 23, 2005) All the countries involved in the last war were recovering from its aftermath, with the Ducky Empire growing considerably afterwards. The war started on July 4, 2005 when three main armies of 10,000 troops each, who apparently came from Hyrule, attacked the Ducky Empire and the Mushroom Kingdom. Both declared war on Hyrule and each other, dragging the Ducky Empire into the war. The First Invasion of Hyrule (July 23, 2005 - November 16, 2006) The Mushroom Kingdom was the first force to act, sending a force of thirty thousand soldiers northwards towards Hyrule, seeking to eliminate that force early on. Hyrule sent a force the same size south to stop them, resulting in a draw after both sides suffered immense casualties. Then New Pork City sent 30,000 soldiers, led by Brigader General PibWasser, to invade the Mushroom Kingdom, causing countless Toads and Goombas to die horribly from burns and bullet wounds from the latest assault rifle deployed in the war, the X-9. The Ducky Empire then invaded Hyrule, meeting them in battle twice and emerging victorious both times. During this time, The Sonic Islands heard of the war and sent an envoy, Silver the Hedgehog, to the Ducky Empire to form an alliance and attack Hyrule from both directions. Silver was never seen again. The Massacre at Kakariko Village (December 10, 2006 - July 4, 2007) During these opening stages of the war, Ducky fought with his rival Dark Ducky for the first time. Both of them unleashed a Kill Quack, killing both armies at the same time. They dueled for a few moments, shouting, quacking and even firing unnessecarily powerful weapons at each other. One time Porky's SUPER SAFE THINGY MABOB rolled into the fight. The force of the SUPER SAFE THINGY MABOB completely destroyed Kakariko Village and released the Monster Bongo Bongo, who was found dead a week later with a note from Dark Ducky found on its corpse. Hyrule Strikes Back (July 25, 2007 - May 13, 2010) Wishing to fight back, Zelda sent out legions of soldiers to repulse the Ducky Empire and invade the Mushroom Kingdom and New Pork City. They also heard of a navy from the Sonic Islands sailing towards them, but this navy was soon destroyed with the use of Dins Fire. France suffered heavily from the constant marching of armies through France prompting Gaston to show everyone that NO ONE fights like Gaston, kicking ass left, right and center. This didn't bother Ducky in the slightest as he ordered his soldiers to march AROUND wherever Gaston was. Hyrulean commanders were not as intelligent and suffered heavy losses, stopping them from ever reaching the Ducky Empire with enough troops to even cross the border. The Mushroom Kingdom immediately drew upon the Goomba Brigade supported by the Koopa Militia, both of which suffered greatly against the Hyruleans yet held the line long enough to for fresh troops to arrive and drive the Hyrule army out. Sneaky Ploys (May 14, 2010 - June 17, 2014) The Hyrule army attempted to invade both the Ducky Empire and Mushroom Kingdom again, while Porky rolled in with an army of 40 million to invade the Sonic Islands. The Islands fell in three weeks. The Mushroom Kingdom sent the Goomba Brigade to invade the Ducky Empire, but they were anhiliated by a navy sent by the Ducky Empire to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. This back and forth warfare proved confusing for everyone, which only acclerated the casualties. Things Get Complicated... (June 17, 2014 - August 25, 2017) France became a full fledged battlefield now as both Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom and New Pork City tried to invade the Ducky Empire, getting hopelessly lost, and fighting it out in Germany instead. The Ducky Empire's navy was destroyed by Porky's shore defenses in a three week battle that destroyed the ecosystem of the North Atlantic due to all the oil that ended up in the ocean. ...Really Complicated (August 25, 2017 - December 25, 2018) All sides made one last bid to destroy each other, fighting a tangled mess of a war in France. Gaston caused ridiculous casualties on all sides. Historians are unsure as to the exact numbers, but the most optimistic estimates number around 300 billion soldiers and civilians dead during this period. End of the War (January 1 - Febuary 14, 2019) After thirteen years of warfare, the main factions and Gaston came together to negotiate an end to the war. After a month of discussion (their armies duking it out in France and Germany all the while) , an agreement was reached which allowed all sides to benefit economically, and gave Gaston even more prestige than before. Results of the War My head hurts... Ducky remained in power. Kakariko Village was totally destroyed. Bongo Bongo was freed... ...and found dead a week later. Ducky and Dark Ducky became rivals. 23,453,458,879,977,668,884,656,351,028,374,657,385,303,473,562,727,353,757,648,923,947,465,848,458 people died. Gaston proved that NO ONE fights like Gaston. Either Ducky or Dark Ducky became your father. Porky was pretty annoying even in the SUPER SAFE THINGY MABOB Category:Events Category:Wars Category:History